Ride to strength
by EmperorofFlames117
Summary: Morgan has just recently moved to the town where his cousin lives as an avid vanguard player herself she drags him to her local card shop. When they arrive theres another new fighter I town beating everyone at the shop can Morgan befriend this person or will they end up enemies, as they fight to overcome their past


**quick authors note: So I've always wanted to write something like this considering I love vanguard to death I've made such good friends through it and had a blast watching the anime as well as playing the game but I've never considered myself a good writer but I'll try anyways. I do not own vanguard I mean I doubt the story would as good if I do. I only own my ocs, with that out of the way lets get to the story**

"Wait up Alice", I called after my cousin panting as I ran. "Hurry up Morgan your so slow, I want to show you the card shop I go to" she yelled back "Damn you" I muttered under breath as I ran after her I mean I get she wants to show me the place she hangs out but that dosen't mean she has to run at top speed.

"FINAL TURN', I heard as I walked in to the shop. "No way" a medium sized red hiared boy in a blue t-shirt and kakis muttered. "Do you know that guy Alice?" I asked Alice as I walked up to her. "Yeah that's Nick he's a pretty good player buy his opponents new" I turned to look at the person in question it was a teenage male with semi dark skin and he was wearing a red unzipped hoodie and jeans with a black t-shirt. "Dragonic overlord? Kagero then" I hear Alice mutter, sure enough his vanguard was dragonic overlord in his vanguard with dragonic burnout and burning horn dragon on his rearguard. 

"That was good try to finish me but it wasn't enough, now dragon of relentless fire burn him to ashes, you who searches for strength above all else BREAKRIDE THE VANGUARD, DRAGONIC OVERLORD!" the red hooded fighter yelled as he slammed a new copy of Dragonic overlord n his vanguard circle.  
"Dragonic overlords coming for your frozen ogle first" he said as he turned his vanguard sideways "No guard" nick decided. "Twin drive first check look there it's a critical trigger critical stays with my vanguard power to burnout" [Embodiment of spear thar- critical trigger] "second check draw trigger, I'll give power to burning horn dragon this time" [gattling claw dragon- draw trigger] "now the breakrides skill counterblasting one and discarding one card, stand OVERLORD" He said as he put the gattling claw in the drop zone and stood his vanguard "Now overlord end this attack bloody ogle" "I can't guard" Nick said ruefully "twin drive first check nothing, second check no trigger" [dragonic overlord- no trigger] [dragonic burnout- no trigger]

"I'll get a heal trigger then " nick declared as he took his damage "first no trigger" [high speed braki- no trigger] "second no trigger damn" [frozen ogle- no trigger] His voiced cracked as he said those words and accepted his loss. "Wow that was brutal Nick was barely able to gain any ground and that looked like he was barely trying" someone from the crowd that formed had stated "he still has 8 cards in hand compared to nicks 2 even if there was a heal trigger how could he make a counter attack, just who is this guy" I hear Alice mutter.  
"Alright is there anyone else who might prove a challenge" the kagero user yelled into the crowd. "Why you, I'll take you on!" Alice yelled "Alright you interesting" he said deadpanned "What's your name bracelet." ….. Bracelets of all things to notice I mean sure she has a lot but there's the blue jeans, black hoodie, vocaliod t-shirt heck even the little purse. "It's Alice might I ask you the same red?" Red but he has black hair like jet black oh she's talking about the hoodie. "It's Alex miss Alice now then please take a seat and bring your friend with you" he said pointing to me then motioning to the chair. "Wait why me too?" I asked as I sat down next to Alice. "Because after I test your girlfriend's strength your up next" Alex stated.

"I'm his cousin dragon breath" Alice stated. "Dragons are amazing so I'll take that as a compliment" He responded as he set his starting vanguard down along with his deck. "Dragon breath I expected more of you Alice" I muttered as watched both of them redraw 2 cards. "Stand up (the) Vanguard" Both yelled in unison. 

**Authors note:Well that's chapter one and just in case any ones wondering this takes place in Texas I live in Texas so I hope I can convey the culture we have pretty well, as well Morgan won't fight to later even though he is the main and who's point of view you'll be reading trough anyways please review so I can see if theres something I can do to make this better that I might not have noticed my self and sorry if this seems a little short.**


End file.
